The stop limits swinging motion of a tool held in a belt attached tool holder.
Various improvements in belt attached tool holders shown in prior artxe2x80x94for example in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 221,123 by Nichols, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,468 by Harvey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,530 by Perry, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,461 by Stoverxe2x80x94do not suggest, nor does any combination suggest, the invention shown here.
The product comprises a base having a connector which in use connects the base to a belt worn by a person; comprises a collar, the collar being connected to the base; and comprises a stop, the stop being connected to the base with the stop protruding away from the base below the collar; wherein, in the most preferred embodiment, the collar rotates about a horizontal axis, the stop rotates about a second horizontal axis, and the stop is rotationally coupled to the collar so that when the collar rotates downward about the horizontal axis the stop is caused to rotate upward about the second horizontal axis.